Because the supply of fossil fuels, natural gas, and other natural fuels is finite and because the processing and/or consumption of such fuels produces significant detrimental amounts of pollution, alternatives to such fuels have been experimented with, and in some cases implemented over the years. The need for alternatives to such natural, pollution producing fuels is further compounded by the rapidly expanding population of the Earth which is increasing the consumption of such fuels at a exponential rate.
As a result, heretofore, various alternatives to such fuels have been experimented with over the years. For example, many attempts have been made at harnessing the power of solar energy, water energy, or so-called non-polluting gases such as hydrogen. In this regard, although various hydropower machines have been developed and/or proposed in recent times, few of these machines have been successful in practical application, a notable exception being a conventional turbine (i.e. located at a dam). Examples of such hydropower machines are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 659,609; 3,983,702; 4,586,333; and 4,720,976. It is believed that known hydropower devices, such as those disclosed in the aforementioned patents, are not often, if at all, commercially employed primarily due to complexity, inherent inefficiencies, and/or exorbitant manufacturing or maintenance costs.
In view of the above-enumerated drawbacks, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for apparatus and/or methods which overcomes at least one of the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the above disclosure.